Samantha Collins
For where the law stands tall, no good man shall perish, but live forever on in justice and equity. And where evil men exists, it is the duty of those sworn to protect the innocent to ensure they meet their righteous end' - Deputy Sam Collins, Revan House of Horrors, Revan, 2175. Samantha 'Sam' Collins Samantha Collins is an Alliance Federal Marshal for the Systems Alliance Marshal Services, as the Marshal of the Citadel's Marshal's Office as of 2175. As the first ever human law enforcement agent outside of Earth Alliance Space while enforcing the Systems Alliance Charter and Constitution instead of Citadel Security Services, Marshal Collins has become a household name throughout not only Earth Alliance Space, but also many others throughout Council Space. Biography Nothing is actually known of Samantha Collins' origins due to the events of the First Contact War on Shanxi. The first known records of her are from the personal journal of Captain Alec Clancy Ryder dated March 3, 2157, when he was handed a surviving two-year old girl by a Hierarchy soldier after a kinetic strike upon a fortified position filled with surviving colonists near Neo Hong Kong. Name, date of birth, and parents lost to the horrors of the FCW, Collins was named by a Systems Alliance Sailor by the name of Mary Collins who cared for the child after Ryder and his group of survivors retreated from the disaster of New Beijing. Seaman Apprentice Collins cared for the little girl for two days, feeding her from her remaining rations and being a surrogate mother before being killed in battle two days after her discovery. Seaman Collins' last words were to name the little girl 'Samantha Lynn'. Ryder took custody of the child and led the remaining survivors of Operation: Repensium to Neo Dachu, where surviving colonists and Alliance forces bunkered in the city. When they met the defenders there, Alec gave the child the name the sailor had given her; Samantha Lynn Collins. After the end of the First Contact War, Shanxi Orphans like Samantha were sent to various orphanages in the hopes of adoption, bolstered by the ratification of the Shanxi Orphan Foundation that would entice possible adoptive parents with medical and psychological health care packages, as well as monthly compensation and free college tuition. Unfortunately, Collins was diagnosed with the neurodevelopment condition known as Autism Spectrum Disorder, sending her to a Catholic-ran Orphanage oriented and catering towards special needs children. Samantha lived in the Orphanage for her entire childhood, never being adopted due to her mental status. While the Orphanage offered Alliance-sponsored Psychologists to help with her condition, the help was too little too late. Sometime when Collins was around twelve years old, her mental capabilities exploded within her as she became high-functioning and capable of progressive social interaction skill. It was also discovered that Collins was a savant with abilities in hypercalculia, capable of highly advanced math-solving abilities without the need of equipment. Within a few short years, Samantha went from a child who could barely care for herself to a young woman who could solve advanced Calculus and interact with people with near-normal interactions. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember much of her childhood save for confusing flashes of memory that make little sense to her. When Samantha was around fourteen years of age, an orderly in her Orphanage had begun ordering Lupron through the Orphanage's small clinic, the drug being a follicle-stimulating hormone analogue Gonadotripin meant to produce ovarian hyperstimulation; a fertility drug. The orderly was feeding the drug to the special needs female orphans through their drinks, thinking that a fertility drug would also work as an increase in sexual promiscuity, like a date rape drug. Samantha, unlike the other young women in her orphanage, became cognitive that something was wrong, and at first alerted the Orphanage's manager and Mother Superior that something was amiss, but wasn't believed due to her Autism. When she went forth to the authorities, they likewise dismissed her claims. A few months later, young women in the Orphanage began to become very pregnant with multiple fetuses when something was finally done and an investigation was launched. Despite Collins' earlier whistleblowing act and her statements later on during the investigation, the orderly was able to leave his employment and escape justice due to the fact that the lead detective would not submit evidence from a minor with known mental deficits. It was because of this that Samantha Collins decided to become a cop. Samantha applied to take her General Education Degree when she was sixteen years of age, as well as her SAT, scoring in the top one percent of each. Utilizing her Alliance-sponsored scholarship, Collins was able to gain entry into the University of Shanxi (New Beijing) and graduated less than three years later with a Bachelor's Degree in Criminal Justice at the tender age of nineteen. After applying to many different police jurisdictions, she was finally accepted into the Alliance Frontier Marshal Services, spending four months in the Marshal's Academy in Lowell City, Mars. Her first duty assignment was the Marshal's Office in Nova Yekaterinburg ("No'burg"), Therum, Knossus System, Artemis Tau Cluster. Shiphunter Samantha Collins possess an unique trait due to her Autistic Savant condition and hypercalculic mind. She is able to make sense of Mass Relay travel log data; a mass amount of seemingly non-sensical data logged into a Mass Relay every time a ship passes through. While every person involved in tracking of ships is aware of the travel log data, the information is neither in binary or in characters known to the current era, but appears to be in Quantum numbering factorals. There hasn't been a computer or Advanced-VI created sophisticated enough to crack the data, and generations have tried and failed to compute it. With this information, an individual would be able to 'track' a ship that jumps from one Relay to the next through the Relay log system that is logged not only in every Relay, but on the main databanks of the Citadel itself. Ship identification and recognition is near all-important for Citadel Defense Fleets, as well as the various navies and paramilitary groups throughout the galaxy. At best, a ship can detect and identify a sub-light ship with near perfect accuracy at a standard AU (93 million miles/150 million kilometers) and dropping in accuracy with every subsequent quarter-AU. Once a ship leaves a sphere of detection, it is usually found through the means of detection from other ships, port authorities, customs logs, and information brokers. The tracking of criminals and terrorists has proven to be difficult once a vessel leave this envelope, and traveling through a Mass Relay means that a ship can potentially go to any connecting system, effectively having gotten away. The person to crack Mass Relay travel log data would be an extremely important person to all walks of life. Collins has been able to crack the travel log data and able to glean several points of data from its code; weight, mass, fuel, engine capabilities, size, dimensions, persons, power distribution, static charge build-up, liquid reserves, power output, possible weapons capabilities, shielding, kinetic barrier composition, and even capable distance based off of information gleaned from ship's manufacturing capabilities. Once Collins has identified a particular pattern to a particular ship, she has the capability to track the system it is in in near-real time, giving a great advantage to anyone seeking a ship or a person aboard it. Once she has logged onto a Mass Relay's on-board computer and identified the ship in question, there isn't a location in the galaxy it can go to where she can't find it, also giving the possibility of distance and time of likely port-of-calls. Because of this ability, the Office of Special Tactics has taken a very healthy interest in Collins for obvious reasons. Tactics, Skills, and Abilities Samantha Collins is a college-educated Autistic Savant with a mind able to crack complex math problems quickly. She is also a trained Officer of the Law, a green belt in Systems Alliance MCMAP (Marine Corps Martial Arts Program), a fast draw and a crack shot from both her near-exemplary spatial awareness due to her Autism, and near-obsessive training regimen at firing ranges. Her Autism lets her gain large amounts of data in a short period of time, and her near-photographic memory lets her retain it at a near-flawless level. To compliment her skills as a Marshal and as an Investigator, Collins possesses a Samsung Blueberry Law Enforcement Edition Omnitool that lets her access several non-lethal instruments and apps to pacify assailants and suspects. She also generally carries a non-lethal weapon upon her, the Nexus 2169 Lawbringer, which fires phasic rounds and can knock out suspects and opponents, as well as delivering high degrees of voltage to disrupt armors and shields. Combat Skills * Advanced Marksman - Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 1.5 rounds/sec. * Incapacitant Grenade - Stuns enemies for 10 seconds in a 5 meter area with tear gas. * Flash Program - A blinding flash hampers enemy accuracy and movement for 5 seconds at 80% loss. * Quickdraw - Sam's mind can let her act with near-perfect reflexes, giving her a 5 second duration in which the world seems to slow at 50% speed. +1 sec, +10% speed per level. * Alliance Marshal - Years of dedication have given Sam the will and the physicality to endure. +10% Damage Resistance, +5% Melee Damage per level. * Non-Lethal Combatant - Every cop knows that the best arrests are the quickest ones. +5% Recharge Speed, +5% Storm Speed, +5% Reload Speed, +5% Accuracy per level. Weapons * Smith and Wesson Model 696 MA Revolver * Nexus 2169 Lawbringer Semi-Auto Assault Rifle with Phasic Rounds and 2x Scope * Tear Gas Grenades * Pacification Rod Melee Weapon 'Zap-Tap' (can knock out armored, shielded, and barriered foes without having to destroy their defenses). Trivia * Marshal Sam Collins later becomes a clandestine member of the Office of Special Tactics, a sort of pseudo-SPECTRE in 2176 due to her shiphunting abilities. Due to her being a Federal Marshal with the ability to serve justice anywhere humans live (which is technically anywhere and everywhere), she does not become a full-fledged member that year. * Collins' favorite sports team is the EUCC New Beijing Hopilites. * Collins is Roman Catholic. Category:Systems Alliance Category:Humans Category:Peacemaker Series Category:Systems Alliance Marshal Service Category:Female